Maurício Simões
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and Rebekah Sherman and he is an extra character. , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Pure" |marital status = * Widower (first marriage; 1940-1958, years) * Divorcé (second marriage; 1965-1994, years) * Married (third marriage; 1994-1996, year) |signature = |Title = * * * Professor (at Università Magica di Venezia) * Head of Transfiguration (at Università Magica di Venezia) * Visconte di Venito (while married to Franç) |Died = , , , (murdered by Friðrika, was surprised by body-bind curse when his back was turned as he'd decided to leave for , he was then left there as their house caught ablaze due to a nasty spell from Rika; he burned alive, fully awake and aware. She would later claim the fire was due to a 'freak accident' and act shocked. aged ) |died = |alias = * Maurí (nickname) * Papai (Portugese word for 'dad', by Iano, Flávio & JC) * Mio Amato (by Franç) * Maurício Donato Adão Di Vèneto (while married to Franç) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = * Auburn (formerly) * Grey (at death) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Friðrika Simões (née Eiríkursdóttir) (wife) * François-Marie Di Vèneto (ex-husband) * Soraia Di Vèneto (daughter) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (son) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son) * Colombe Simões (née Paternoster) (late wife) † * Flávio Di Vèneto (son) † * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (son) * Constância De La Fuente (mother) * Joãozinho Simões (father) * Thaís Simões (elder sister) * Firmino Simões (elder brother) * Estevão Simões (elder brother) * Sebastião Simões (elder brother) * Iago Simões (elder brother) * Inácio Castro (née Simões) (elder brother) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 9⅓", |Patronus = |House = Maison Érable |Loyalty = * ** Maison Érable ** Maison Érable Quidditch Team * Università Magica di Venezia ** Department of Transfiguration * Simões Family * Di Vèneto Family * De La Fuente Family |job = * Professor of at Università Magica di Venezia * Head of at Università Magica di Venezia |hideg = ------------------ }} Maurício "Maurí" Donato Adão Simões, formerly Maurício Di Vèneto, ( - ) was a born in the town of in the . The youngest of seven siblings, Maurí had five elder brothers, and one elder sister. Maurí attended between the years and . Maurício was a member of the Simões family, the De La Fuente family, the Santiago family, and the Nogueira family, as well as the Paternoster family (via his first marriage), the Di Vèneto family (via his second marriage), and the Stykkishólmsbær line (via his third marriage). Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years University Years Working in Venice Trivia Etymology References Category:Simões Family Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Friðrika's Victims Category:Murdered Category:De La Fuente Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Maison Érable Category:Maison Érable Alumni Category:Maison Érable Quidditch team Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Professors Category:Good at Transfiguration Category:Transfigurations Professor Category:Head of Transfiguration Category:Portuguese Mages Category:Università Magica di Venezia Professor Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Transfiguration Authors Category:Università Magica di Venezia Transfiguration Department Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:HP TheSnailQueen